Bottles are ubiquitously used as vessels for storing and transporting liquids. The bottles commonly include a single interior chamber for storing a single type of liquid, and are typically provided with seals such as corks, stoppers, caps, or the like so as to maintain the liquid within the bottle. Such seals are predominantly utilitarian and do not provide chambers for separate storage of additional liquids.